wbaufandomcom-20200213-history
Bugs 'n Daffy
|image = BugsNDaffyTitle.jpg|run = 1996-1998|episodes = 65|channel = Kids' WB!}} Bugs 'n Daffy is an short series from Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies that aired on Kids' WB! from 1996 to 1998. Episode list #Rebel Rabbit / The Draft Horse / High Note #A Pest in the House / Gift Wrapped / Rabbit Every Monday #Fox Terror / The Jet Cage / Hair-Raising Hare #What's Up, Doc? / The Goofy Gophers / No Barking #What Makes Daffy Duck / Rocket-bye Baby / One Froggy Evening #Fool Coverage / Hare-Way to the Stars / The Old Grey Hare #Rabbit's Kin / Mouse-Placed Kitten / Little Orphan Airedale #The Big Snooze / The Mouse on 57th Street / Often an Orphan #Daffy Duck and Eggman / Putty Tat Trouble / From Hare to Heir #Rabbit Romeo / The Night Watchman / From A to Z-Z-Z-Z #Paying to Pipe / The Hecking Hare / The Unexpected Pest #Mississippi Hare / Kiddin' the Kitten / The Mouse-Merized Cat #Hyde and Hare / Goo Goo Golitah / Hare Trigger #Elmer's Candid Camera / Duckling the Devil / Birds of the Feathers #Walky Talky Hawky / A Star is Borned / Rabbit of Seville #The Egg-Cited Rooster / Hold the Lion, Please! / Muzzle Tough #A Hare Grows in Manhatten / A-Haunting Will We Go / The Stupor Salesman #The Wabbit Who Came to Supper / Reble Without Claws / Raw! Raw! Rooster #The Wild Hare / Martian Through Georgie / Mother Was a Rooster #Daffy Duck Hunt / Confederate Honey / Wideo Wabbit #Odor-able Kitty / I Gopher You / Duck Dodgers in the 24 1/2th Century #Don't Axa Me / Thugs with Dirty Mugs / Feather Dusted #Knights Must Fall / Home Tweet Home / The Hep Cat #Rabbit's Feat / (Blooper) Bunny / The Iceman Ducketh #Often an Orphan / A Bone for a Bone / Bugs Bunny Rides Again #Pop I'm Pop / Bunker Hill Bunny / Kitty Kornered #Lovelorn Leghorn / The Crackpot Quail / Daffy's Inn Trouble #Goldiemouse and the Three Cats / The Unruly Hare / Henhouse Henery #The Aristo-Cat / Crockett-Doodle-Do / Bugsy and Thugs #Hare Ribbin' / Greedy for Tweety / Lightmouse Mouse #Road to Andalay / Good Night, Elmer / The Henpecked Duck #Wackiki Wabbit / Tweety's S.O.S. / The Slap-Hoppy Mouse #Cat Fued / Ant Pasted / Tortise Wins by a Hare #Hare Conditioned / Cats and Bruises / Duckling the Devil #Greetings Bait / Each Dawn I Crow / Fast Buck Duck #Trap-Happy Porky / The Unmentionables / Plane Dippy #Corn Plastedered / Naughty Neighbors / Stage Door Cartoon #Southern Fried Rabbit / Hoppy Go Lucky / Hare Tonic #Too Hop to Handle / Hollywood Steps Out / Hot Cross Bunny #A Tale of Two Mice / A Fox in a Fix / Robin Hood Daffy #Rabbit Punch / Bedeviled Rabbit / Boobs in the Woods #A Borken Leghorn / Bugs Bunny Gets the Bold / Thumb Fun #Suppressed Duck / Fowl Weather / Racketeer Rabbit #Snow Business / A Waggily Tale / Rabbit Transit #Back Alley Oproar / The Film Fan / Duck Amuck #Dog Pounded / Porky's Cafe / The Wacky Wabbit #Bad Ol' Putty Tat / Doggone Cats / Aqua Duck #Tweetie Pie / Lumber Jerks / Barbary Coast Bunny #Flase Hare / Sniffles and the Bookworm / Scaredy Cat #Weasel Stop / Canary Row / Tortoise Beats Hare #Catch as Cats Can / Tweet and Sour / It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House #Crowing Pains / Bye, Bye Bluebeard / Beanstalk Bunny #Easy Peckins / Cheese It, the Cat! / Wabbit Twouble #Hippity Hopper / The Dixer Fryer / Bunccaneer Bunny #The Hare-Brained Hypnotist / Tree Cornered Tweety / Little Red Rodent Hood #A Street Cat Named Sylvester / The Turn-Tale Wolf / Fresh Hare #Strangled Eggs / A Witch's Tangled Hare / Rhapsody Rabbit #Hare Remover / Boobs in the Woods / Suppressed Duck #Hare Force / Cheese Chasers / The Stupor Salesman #High Note / Falling Hare / Birds of a Father #Claws for Alarm / The Pied Piper of Guadalupe / Elmer's Pet Rabbit #A Tale of Two Kittens / Ballot Box Bunny / Lighthouse Mouse #Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare / The Squawkin' Hawk / Dough for a Do-Do #Banty Rants / Stooge for a Mouse / Came Along Daffy #Wild and Woolly Hare / Catty Cornered / Pig in a Polka Category:Shows